Just Another Wayward Angel
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: The Angels have fallen, some of them dead, some merely injured. Ariela wakes up, confused, injured, and alone. A 'chance' encounter with the Winchester's might be just the help she needs right now, and who knows, maybe she will start to enjoy her new life on earth. (This story runs along with the main events of Season 9, although I'm changing some stuff :P ) I don't own SPN


Cold. Very cold. Regaining focus slowly, and with much difficulty. Ariela tries to use her arms to push herself up, but they feel like ton weights. Her breathing is slow and ragged, and she doesn't even possess the strength to lift her eyelids. She soon lose's conciousness again.

Concious again. This time she feels stronger, strong enough to force herself into a sitting position. She groans involuntarily, pain radiating like liquid heat throughout her body. Opening her eyes, she glances around nervously, having no idea where she is. A field? She lets one of her hands trail across the warm and dry short grass, her eyes roving all around, searching for anyone who can help her. Her eyes flash back to her hand curiously, and she see's that it's coated with now dry blood. Instinctively, she hurriedly checks herself over for any life threatening wounds, but all she finds is some slight rips in her clothes and small patches of more dry blood. She sighs sadly, noticing her strength is only slowly ebbing back. At this rate, it could take weeks for her to once again be at full power, maybe more. It's day-time, and the heat travelling down from the sun is causing a slight sweat to pool on her clothed skin. As an Angel, she would usually be able to control things like this, but she is far too weak right now. Wincing, she removes her jacket, instantly feeling cooler and a lot more comfortable.

After giving herself a few minutes to cool down, she forces herself to her unsteady feet, and begins walking in a random direction, hoping desperately to come across help soon.

* * *

She walks determinedly out of the field, into a wide gravel and dirt lane that stretches on as far as she can see in the distance. She cautiously starts to make her way along it, now noticing that she no longer has her angel blade, and this makes her feel even more vulnerable. She takes deep breathes as she tries to keep herself as steady as possible, and the thick stench of the grass and uprooted earth around her is almost suffocating. The un-sturdy and uneven terrain was not helping her to stay upright either. All she hopes for is that she comes across help soon, the panic now churning around uneasily inside her.

After what seems like an eternity, she comes to the end of the broad lane. Peering in both directions, she notices she's reached a road. Not a busy road apparently, as there aren't any vehicles in plain sight. Looking straight ahead, she notices another field opposite. This one looks much like the one she woke up in, but she knows that it can't be the same one, she hasn't been walking in circles, she just headed forward. Just as she decides she's going to walk up the side of the road, and hopefully be able to hitch-hike a lift to the nearest town, she notices unusual movement in the field across. Focusing on it, she can just make out a figure lying in the short grass. Instinct whispers to her that she should go and get a closer look.

* * *

Checking both directions, she rushes across the deserted road and into the field, heading straight for the figure. She gasps in shock as she reaches it, and her kneels buckle so that she is kneeling next to it. A young man, probably young 20's, and wearing a very expensive looking suit, is lying down on his back in the field. His eyes are wide open, but blood is seeping heavily through the white shirt of his suit, and trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Ariela recognises him instantly. She gently caresses his cheek, and his eyes snap to her. She tries her best to smile reassuringly, but she knows there is nothing she can do.

"Hello Nathaniel."

Nathaniel coughs, causing more blood to seep from his mouth. Ariela knows he won't last much longer, so she stays where she is, trying her best to help him go as peacefully as possible. He stares up at her wearily, his eyes starting to lose focus.

"Ariela?"

She nods, stroking her thumb across his clammy cheek.

"Yes, it's me."

A small smile fleets his lips, but is soon replaced by a grimace of pain. One of his hands clutches at his chest desperately.

"I fell. Why did I fall? What did I do to deserve this? I obeyed..."

He is cut off as he coughs harder, the blood almost spattering Ariela this time. Ariela uses her other hand to clutch at the one on his chest. She shakes her head sorrowfully and catches his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong Nathaniel, I fell, I think we all did. I do not know why. Maybe Father returned, and he did not like what we had become."

Deep down, Ariela doesn't believe for one minute that he had returned. She knows that he probably will never return again, not while she is living at least. But she hopes that a reason, be it a far fetched one, might help Nathaniel relax a little.

Nathaniel makes to speak again, but he is overwhelmed by agonizing coughs, and Ariela soon realizes he is starting to choke on his own blood. She hates seeing one of her own kin in so much pain, she almost can't bear to look. Glancing down, she notices his archangel blade, now discarded on the grass beside them. She tentatively retrieves it, holding it up to the light. Looking at Nathaniel, his eyes are now closed with the effort of holding back as much of the pain as he can, Ariela knows what she must do. Still clutching Nathaniel's hand, she plunges the blade deep into his chest. Nathaniel doesn't even scream; he doesn't have the strength. He groan's quietly, and white light consumes him, and then explodes. Ariela removes the blade, staring down sadly at Nathaniel's vessel, and the small outline of scorched wings burned into the grass around them. She wipes the blood coated blade swiftly on his suit, then attaches it to her own belt, feeling less vulnerable already. She places a last gentle kiss on his forehead, then gets to her feet, feeling more stable, and decides she no longer wants to hitch-hike; she is walking it.


End file.
